worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
AVF-10 Thor
Background The AVF-10 Thor was developed along side the VF-4 after the attempted annihilation of Earth by the main fleet of the Zentraedi in 2012. While the VF-4 was very capable in general it was not as effective at ground attack and it was believed a more suitable veritech would be a better choice for that purpose. Sadly, once the VF-5 and it's cousin design the VF-6 came along in development, the AVF-10 as well as the VF-4 were deemed "excessive" and production halted on both craft. Only 120 examples of the Thor were produced (much less the VF-4 Siren) but both were taken with the Pioneer fleet when it departed for Tyrol. It was in combat with the invid that the Thor showed it's capabilities were excellent for ground warfare even if a bit lacking in the air to air department. With no production forthcoming however most of these craft were eventually lost during the conflict with only a dozen remaining on Tyrol at the end of the UEEF's war with the Regent and Edwards their forces. Model Type - AVF-10 Thor Class - Close Air Support and Ground Attack Aircraft Crew - 1 MDC By Location Main Body 375 Wings (2) 120ea Tailplanes/Feet (2) 75ea Arms (2) 140ea Hands (2) 45ea Legs (2) 190ea Engines (2) 175ea Gunpod 125 AR - 17 (vehicle AR) Armour - Stops upto and including the equivalent of 25mm rounds (2d6md) Speed Flying - 1050kph in atmosphere, Mach 3 in space Range - pilot endurance, 4000km in space on reaction mass Altitude - 25000m (80000ft) Statistics Height - Fighter mode 4.7m, Battroid mode 17.1m Length - Fighter mode 16.9m, Battroid mode 4.9m Width - Fighter mode 17.8m, Battroid mode 7.2m Weight - 25 tons maximum, 12.43 tons empty Cargo - Minimal survival gear PS - Robotic 40 Lift - 20 tons, Carry - 10 tons Power System - 2× Nakajima/P&W/Rolls Royce FF-2011-4x4 fusion turbines, 2x RRL-2P miniaturized protoculture cell energizesa Cost - unknown Weapons Weapon Type - GU-11X, 55mm, three barrel cannon/gun pod. Primary Purpose: Assault/defense Mega-Damage: 1d4x10 per round (Uses Gatling gun burst rules), 4d4x10 per short burst (20 rounds), 7d4x10 per medium burst (30 rounds), 1d4x100 per long burst (40 rounds), 1d6x100 per full melee burst (200 rounds). Rate of Fire: Bursts only equal to pilots attacks per melee. Range: 8000ft (2400m). Payload: 200 rounds. Ammunition is armour piercing. Use Armour Piercing rules accordingly Weapon Type - Lasers (2): Mounted in the forearms when in Battloid mode, but located on the wingroots when in fighter Fighter mode. Primary Purpose: Defense Range: 4000ft (1200m) Mega-Damage: 2d6 per blast per gun (Uses Gatling gun burst rules). 8d6 per short burst per gun, 2d4x10 per medium burst per gun, 2d6x10 per long burst per gun, 3d6x10 per full melee burst per gun. Rate of Fire: Single shot or bursts equal to pilots attacks per melee Payload: Unlimited, however firing full melee bursts fill cause the weapons to overheat after 2 melees and require 4 melees to cool off. Note - Lasers are equivalent to standard 25mm rounds. Weapon Type - Hardpoints (9, 3 per wing, 3 fuselage) Primary Purpose - Anti-fighter, anti-installation Range - As per missile type Damage - As per missile type Rate Of Fire - 1 at a time equal to pilot attacks or vlleys of 1-6 for the mini missile launchers Payload - each hardpoint can carry: 2 light HE or HE air to air missile or 1 HE or Heavy HE air to ground missile or 1 19-shot HE mini-missile launcher or 1 4-shot A/P mini-missile launcher or 3 Light HE bombs or 2 HE Bombs or 1 Heavy HE bomb or 1 HE Cluster bomb or 1 micro-missile canister (10 or 15 shots, rof volleys of 1-5 per canister, damage 2d4x10, range 8km) Bonuses - +2 strike Bonuses and Penalties Use Robot/Vehicle Combat Elite plus the following additions +1 attack at level 1 and 12 +1 disarm +2 pull punch +1 Autododge at level 2, 7 and 11 +10% to piloting rolls Punch - 4d6 Kick - 6d6 Body Block/Tackle - 2d6 Restrained Punch - 8d6 sdc (1d4+1md) Systems of Note (Same as VF-4 Siren) Fuel Capacity - The Veritech Fighters are extremely durable. The use of protoculture, micronized reactors and the science of Robotechnology, gives the Veritech an average, useful life span of 10 years before needing a new power system. With constant use, the life span is cut by half. Fly By Light System - Due to the complexity of the fighters systems a Fly By Light system is used to fly and maneuver. This imparts a +15% (only +5% when flying in an atmosphere) bonus to all piloting skill rolls for maneuvers etc. If the fighter takes more than 80% damage to the main body, or more than 50% in one attack the system fails causing the fighter to become extremely difficult to fly. All piloting rolls are made at -45% and must be made at least once per minute if just trying to keep it going or anytime any kind of action is taken (attacks, parries and dodges as well as any kind of special maneuvers) Radar - Range 400km, can track up to 480 targets simultaneously. -D model has a range of 425km and can track 2400 targets Radar Warning receiver - Detects when an opposing radar attempt to identify or lock on to the VF-4. Range - 400km. -D model has a range of 425km Limited Electronic Countermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -1 to strike and a -15% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. Advanced Infra-Red Imager – Forward looking infa-red imager that detects and identifies targets based on their heat signatures. Range – same as Radar. Motion Detector and Collision Warning System - Close range: 200ft (61m); sounds alarm and red light warns pilot of impending collision and/or immediate target. Radio/Video Communications Systems - Wide band and directional, radio and video telecast capabilities. Range is 600 miles (965.4km) or can be boosted indefinitely via satellite relay. 700 miles (1120km) on D model. Targeting System - Range: 400km and can target upto 24 targets at once, +1 to strike in ranged combat. -D model has a range of 425 km and can target upto 36 targets at once. Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto the cockpit computer screen or Head Up Display (H.U.D.). Patches in with targeting computer. Also has an integral IFF system and can identify upto 250 different enemy target types. External Audio Pickup - Sound amplification listening system. Range: 600ft (180m) Loudspeaker - Loudspeaker system that can amplify the pilot's voice up to 100 decibels. External Video Surveillance System - A video camera relays images to a cockpit monitor. 360 degree rotation. Range: 400ft (120m). Telescopic capabilities: 8x magnification. Telescopic Optical Enhancement- Range: 2000ft (610m). Field of vision: 140 degrees Shoulder/Head Spotlights - Range: 1000ft (305m) Hydraulic Pilots Chair - Can rise out of the Veritech 10ft (3.0m) and retract back inside. Ejector Seat - In case of emergencies the pilot seat can be instantly ejected. Utility Arms - This is a set of small, retractable arms housed in the right forearm, to perform delicate work and to effect repairs. Each of the three arms has an A.R. of 6 and 3 M.D.C. Self-Destruct - A last ditch effort to prevent capture of the Veritech unit (usually preceded by the pilot's ejecting from the Veritech). Explosive damage is fairly contained — 40ft radius (12m); does 2d6x10. Heat/Radiation Shield and Independent Oxygen/Circulatory Systems. Detachable Pilot's Compartment - This is the reinforced pilot's compartment (jet's nose) which can be detached and mounted onto another Veritech's arm for ease of carrying (or carried by any Destroid). Distress Beacon - range of 300 miles (480km). 10 times that in space. Chaff and Flare Dispensers- Each has 12 charges. 75% chance to fool radar or heat guided missiles. 45% chance to fool smart missiles. If successful missile lose their lock and fly off. Smoke Dispensers- 24 charges that each create a 60ft wide cloud of smoke behind the fighter. References Used Wikipedia Robotech RPGs Macross Compendium Mecha HQ Robotech.com Macross Mecha manual